The Dark Crystal:The  Journey of the Crystal Shard
by Spidermonkey93
Summary: This is a novel for the Dark Crystal since there never was one. It follows the movie but with more scenes and MORE ROMANCE .  though no blunt sex, just some violence DISCLAIMER : I do not own the characters or storyline and I am making no profit
1. Chapter 1

Another world ,another time . . .in the age of wonder. A thousand years ago this land was green and good flowing with life and light , majestic mountains and rolling seas. The land was peaceful and the races kind and fair .

Until the Crystal cracked , for a single piece was lost- a shard of the Crystal . Then strife began and what was once green and good became dark and barren ; no longer filled with beauty only death and shadows were to be seen . And two new races appeared - the cruel Skeksis and the gentle Mystics . Then in the castle of the Crystal , once known as Y'vare (meaning light); the Skeksis took control and the castle became known as Morvare ( meaning death) . Since that time the Skeskis gather around the Crystal where it rests over a shaft of air and fire , the Skeksis with their hard and twisted bodies , their harsh and twisted wills . For a thousand years they have ruled yet now there are only ten , a dying race ruled by a dying emporer . Imprisoned within themselves within a dying land . Today once more they gather at the Crystal as the first Sun rises to its peak . For this is the way of the Skeksis , as they ravaged the land so did they learn to draw new life from the Sun . Today once more will they replenish themselves - cheat death once again through the power of their source , their treasure , their fate - the Dark Crystal . But today the ceremony of the Sun gives no comfort , today an emporer lies dying, today a new emporer must sieze the throne .

A thousand years ago the Crystal cracked and here in this deserted valley of rock far from the castle , the race of Mystics came to live in a dream of piece . Their ways were the gentle ways of natural wizards, practicing pure white magic of no witchcraft or evil intent . But now there are only ten , a dying race numbly rehearsing the ancient ways in a blur of forgetfulness . But today the ritual gives no comfort , today the wisest of the Mystics lies dying . Today they summon the one who must save them .

In the valley of the Mystics there lives a Gelfling named Jen . The Skeksis killed his family , destroyed his clan . Only Jen survived to be raised by the wisest of the Mystics . But there is a prophecy , a thousand years have passed and now once more the world must undergo a time of testing ; now it must be healed . . . Or pass forever into the realm of evil . At this time Jen is the chosen one , today Jen's pipe gives no comfort . . . For today his master lies dying and a journey must begin . . .the journey of Jen .


	2. Chapter 2

Jen sat by the pool of Mythraylia playing his pipe as the wind blew . He had always come here to play and bath in solitude , and sometimes he came here to think . To ponder the many things his master taught him , and to think about his parents . . .the parents he never knew . He held bitter hatred in his heart toward the Skeksis for killing his parents , for making him the last of his kind . Many a night he dreamed of vengeance , but he was only a Gelfling , what power did he hold ? And his Master always told him that hatred was like piosen to the soul . But his Master couldn't be right about everything , could he ?

Just then Jen heard the voices of the Mystics being carried on a blast of wind towards him . They were singing - summoning him to them . Quickly he dressed and ran through the meadow of the valley towards the small village of the Mystics . They lived among an small outcropping of rocks in the Valley of Vyer'da . Vyer'da was one of the only places left untouched by the cruel Skeksis harsh reign of the land . It still retained some of its beauty that it had possessed before the Crystal cracked and the Skeksis came to power . And when the Garthaim came and killed Jen's parent's the wisest of the Mystics , Hothru, found Jen hidden in the rubble of his home and took him in as his own son . Since then Jen was raised in the ways of the Mystics , in their beliefs and traditions . He was taught the numbers and written thoughts and of the universe .

When Jen reached his village their was a solemn note in the air and the Mystics no longer sang , instead they looked at him with a grim expectation in their eyes which he did not understand . Lightening flashed and rain began to pour down as Jen reached the hut of his master . As he stepped in past pots of herbs hanging from the cracked ceiling he heard his master speaking in a weak spent voice , and in alarm he cried out " Master ? Master , what's wrong ? "

" You are in danger Gelfling , and I must leave you . . ." He called out in a withered voice . " Oh what can he possibly mean leave me ? He can't leave me now! " Jen thought . " Master ! No ! You can't leave me ! "

" Gelfing what have I told you of your history ? " " The Skeksis killed my mother - and my father . " Jen said with some anger in his voice for his old loss .

" The story runs deeper than you know and you are part of it . " said his ancient master slowly . " What - what can he mean ? what more can there be that I don't know ? I know the rest of my life , it's with master . " Jen thought to himself . Aloud he said with confusion in his voice " I don't understand "

Instead of immediately answering him Jen's master turned to one of his bowls containing water that Jen had made for him himself in one of his pottery classes . He slowly took out a pouch from within his robe and with his wrinkled withered fingers he emptied its contents into the bowl . The water quickly turned green and reflected the face of Jen and his master . Then breaking the silence his master spoke . " The Skeksis will vow to destroy you , for the prophecy says you must find the shard . The Crystal shard . " " The Crystal shard wha - " Jen began only to be interrupted . " To save our world Gelfling you must find the shard . " And as his master said all this images began to take shape out of the green liquid and a crystal shard appeared . " Before the three suns become one or Skeksis rule forever . "

" What - where is it ? Where is the shard ? Master , where do I look ? Why me ? " Jen's mind was in a turmoil of confusion . " Aughra holds the shard , follow the greater sun for a day to the home of Aughra . There she knows all the secrets . "

" Aughra ? Follow the greater sun ? But master this doesn't make any sense ? I'm only a Gelfling . " Jen couldn't believe what his ears were hearing this couldn't be true ! Surely his master was only playing a joke . But his master's only reply was " I should have told you this long ago , now it is up to you my son . Remember me and we may meet in another life . " He said slowly , and then in his dying breath he said , " But not again in this one . " And it was there that Hothru, the wisest of the Mystics died .

" . . . . Master , don't leave me , please don't leave me ! I need you master ! " And all Jen's rage at the Skeksis foe killing his parents and all his grief at his master's death built up in one terrible scream that he could not contain so he yelled out at the sky, and there he lay at his masters feet; weeping for hours until he lost all sense of time or who he was. And for a while he even forgot he was the last of the Gelfling .

When morning finally came for Jen and he began to stir , he remembered what his master had wished of him . "How can he want me to go on this journey ? I'm only a Gelfling I don't know what to do . I'm not a warrior . Butt . . .he did want me to do this , and he was my master . " Looking around the hut that had been his home Jen said goodbye to the world he once knew , and taking one last glance at his masters fading body he set out on his journey into the realm of the unknown .

Chap 1 The Journey Begins


	3. Chapter 3

Kira Craedaer Tangue sat among the crawling mosses humming to herself as she gathered taed nuts for her families evening stew . Things were quiet in the forests that morning , she could just feel a change in the air . And in a way it reminded her of the one night she could barely remember but never forget .

Although she'd only been but a babe of two or three , she still remembered her mother singing and whispering to her until she fell asleep . And one night . . .that night . She remembered her mother saying softly , " Oh Sira Kira , my wee little one . I sense a change soon to come in the air . Maybe it's the prophecy about to come true long at last ! " Her mother had possessed hope in her voice as she said that .

Kira of course hadn't understood any of her mother's words at the time , but she never forgot them . For they were the last words she ever heard her mother say to her ever again . On that last night in the Gelfling village , the night the Garthaim came . . . The night her mother died .

Suddenly Kira was brought back to the present by the rustling of a nearby bush . Quickly she grabbed a small dagger that she kept hidden beneath her skirts and held it out towards the bush with shaking fingers . Long ago she had been taught to carry a knife in defense . The Skeksis often sent their Garthaim on raids to the podlings villages surrounding the castle to gather more slaves to do their will . And Kira's adopted mother wanted her kept secret from the Skeksis , if they knew she was the last Gelfling alive her life would be in grave danger . Kira waited as the rustling continued and finally in a frightened voice she called out " Who - who's there ? " A dark brown head began to emerge from the bushes and then a small Ferret stood before her . " Wha - woe little feller you scared me a bit " , Kira said speaking to the Ferret in its own language as she stroked its fur . Long ago the podling woman who had taken Kira in as her own daughter discovered that Kira had the gift of animal tongues , and could speak to them in their own language .

The little furry creature seemed lost in the satisfaction of having its ears scratched but then it stood up straighter with determination in its eyes as if it had a very important mission to complete . And in its own series of squeaks it informed Kira that it had something to tell . " Why what is it little friend ? What news do you have to tell me ? " She asked smiling gently at the creature . Kira listened closely and when it finished all it had to say she stood up in astonishment , " The Emperor of the Skeksis is DEAD? Oh my ! I can't believe it ! But he has ruled for so long ! Are you quit sure ? " Kira asked astonished ; it was too much to hope for . The Ferret told her that indeed it was true and that he had many more to tell so then he had to be on his way but to be careful . The new Emperor would be looking for the essence of living things to drink so she ought to look after herself . Kira waved goodbye to her little friend as she ran off through the swampy forests towards her home forgetting all about the nuts she was supposed to bring . They wouldn't need them anyways , tonight there would be more than stew , tonight there would be feasting and dancing . . .tonight there would be celebration .

The Dark Crystal : Chap 2 " Whispers of Change "


	4. Chapter 4

Jen watched the setting sun as it lowered behind the hills , it was almost dark now and if he didn't find the home of Aughra soon he would need to find shelter for the night . " Master , I did what you said , I followed the greater sun for a day now where is she ? Where is Aughra ? " Jen thought to himself . He had stayed for his Masters funeral , and watched the Mystics ritual . But then he had left , packing the few belongings he could carry on his back then climbing up the hills and streams as he followed the sun towards Aughra's home . And now he stood before more dry rocks and roots and still he did not see Aughra . Desperation and was beginning to overtake him and also a sense of why he was even here , why had his Master asked him to do this in the first place ? He was only a Gelfling , he was no warrior , and finally agreeing to this foolhardy trip had not made him one . Up ahead in the rocks he saw a crevice and with relief he began to run towards it , " I can use this for shelter till the night is through! " he thought to himself ! " But just as he was reaching the mouth of the cave he became entangled in the roots of the ledge overhead . " What - it's eating me ! What is this help ! " Jen tried to fight his way free but it was no use they were too strong for him even as they tightened their grip . His breath was slipping away and he couldn't reach his dagger to cut their lethal cords , Jen knew he was dying but all he could think was " Master I failed you ! " {[ This is all I can write for now but this is chap 3 and part one hope you all enjoy ! And be looking for chap chap part 2 I hope to have it up within the next few days I've just been very busy with school and migraines and knee problems and church and I am on a skit team so I have a lot practice with that too so it keeps me busy but God bless you all and enjoy : ) ]}

Chap 3 " Jen Meets Aughra "


End file.
